The present invention generally relates to a compact photographic camera of a type utilizing a roll film cartridge and, more particularly, to an exposure adjusting mechanism in such compact camera.
There is known a compact photographic camera utilizing a film cartridge of a type comprising a casing having film supply and take-up chambers and an exposure gate positioned intermediately between the supply and take-up chambers for the admission of the incoming light towards each frame of the roll film adapted to run from the supply chamber towards the take-up chamber. The compact camera is so designed that the lens aperture for the admission of the incoming light therethrough, towards the exposure gate of the film cartridge loaded in the camera can be adjusted to any of different aperture setting positions by the manipulation of an aperture setting slide with reference to one of indicium employed in the form of legends associated with the weather. In this conventional compact photographic camera, the adjustable range of aperture setting remains the same not only with a light sensitive film of relatively low sensitivity, but also with a light sensitive film of relatively high sensitivity. In view of this, when the film cartridge containing a high speed roll film is loaded, the conventional compact photographic camera cannot make use of merits of the high speed film.